resistance2027fandomcom-20200213-history
The Horsemen
Originally called the Four Horsemen, the name of this tactical ops group in the 132nd would eventually be referred to as 'The Horsemen' following the addition of Kyle Reese and Billy Wisher. Derek Reese Follow link to individual bios. Kyle Reese Follow link to individual bios. Elias Sayles Follow link to individual bios. Billy Wisher aka Andy Goode As a 15-year-old computer programming savant and chess enthusiast, Andy was a summer intern at Cyberdyne Systems at the time Miles Dyson was still alive. Miles liked the young precocious Andy for being bold, daring and innovative when others could not or would not. Later, Andy studied computer science at CalTech but never obtained his degree; he had to drop out in his senior year because his father died and he had to take care of his mom, who had become emotionally disturbed. "The Turk" (Taken from the Terminator Wiki) After Judgment Day, Andy went by the name "Billy Wisher" and joined the Resistance driven by guilt at his part in the creation of the Turk. Andy was part of a top secret research program that would develop the Turk into the artificial intelligence that would become Skynet. During a mission when he and Derek Reese were captured together, the two became close and 'Billy' joined the Horsemen without ever revealling the truth about his past. Lamonte Sumner Lamonte Sumner prefers not to speak too much about his past before Judgement Day. However, over time, he has revealed to his comrades that he was born in 2001, the oldest of four children, raised by his maternal grandparents in Lincoln Heights. Of his parent, he has little good to say except that his mother was a 'crackhead' and his father could have been anybody just like his three sisters, Rochelle, Ariana and Keisha. As the oldest, Lamonte made it his responsibility to protect his sisters but took especial care for Keisha who was born HIV positive and was not expected to live long enough to become a teenager. Possessing a talent for sketching which he never confessed to anyone he wanted to pursue, Lamonte would entertain Keisha by drawing her comic books potraying her as the central character, a superheroine who would never get sick. Hanging out with his friends on the day the bombs hit, Lamonte was never able to return home to his family as the entire neighborhood was consumed in the Great Burn. Later on, he would search through the rubble for any trace of the Sumners but never found them. Like most of the survivors scrambling to survive in the years that followed, Lamonte joined the Resistance and came under the command of Derek Reese in the 132nd, becoming part of the original Four Horsemen. Aaron Timms Aaron Timms grew up in Pasadena with a middle class upbringing. His mother was a stay at home wife, content to raise two children Aaron and his big sister Eliza. His father was a civil engineer who worked for the city. Aaron's youth was spent enjoying Little League baseball games, church on Sundays and the annual family vacation where he would enjoy torturing his teenaged sister by being typicaly obnoxious. The family was perfectly ordinary and Aaron had no thoughts about the future other than making it to high school without being the object of torture to every upper classmen he met. Judgement Day taught Aaron that there were worst kinds of torture waiting in the wings. At school when the bombs came down, Eliza kept Aaron close in the chaos that followed. Their parents had died in the blast and being the older sister, Eliza ensured that Aaron who was nine, was kept safe. Being only fourteen herself, she did the best she could to protect them both until Skynet's harvesters swept up the remaining humans into camps. At Century City, Eliza and Aaron tried to survive as best they could, however when Eliza became sick with dysentry, she was one of the humans assigned for 'disposal' by the Terminators. Aaron could do nothing but watch as his sister was taken from him. Withdrawing emotionally, Aaron would have been resigned to his own fate in such a manner if he had not met Eli Sayles and later Kyle Reese. Together they would escape Century City and join the Resistance. While Kyle was still too young, Aaron and Eli joined the 132nd with Derek Reese and became part of the original 'Four Horsemen', joined later by Billy Wisher and then Kyle.